Rex Falls in Love
by RexPlanner
Summary: Ok, I am on another flight of fantasy again. This time Rex is my victim. I thought it my be interesting for him to get a "girlfriend" just to see how it affects him.
1. Chapter 1

Cat Valentine was sitting at the table having lunch with Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex. A delivery man carrying a fairly large package walked up to her.

Delivery Man: Excuse me, are you Cat Valentine?

Cat: Yes, I am!

Delivery Man: I have a package here for you, sign here please.

He hands her the ticket and she signs it, he tears off her portion and exits.

Andre: What did you get little red?

Cat: I don't know; it's from my uncle in San Diego.

Tori: Here, there is a note attached to the side.

Cat: Ooh, read it Tori!

Tori: Ok, _Dear Cat,_

_I was traveling in Europe this summer and spent some time in a little village in Germany. While I was there, I happened to stumble upon an incredible doll-maker who makes custom dolls, all carved out of the finest woods; the clothes are handmade and are meticulously detailed and they are hand painted and appointed. I commissioned him to make one, and gave him a photo of you as a model. I finally received the finished doll and so I sent it right out to you. I hope you enjoy it and think of me._

_Your loving uncle,_

_Sarah_

Robbie: You have an uncle named Sarah?

Cat: Yes, (she whispers) but that wasn't always his name, he had to change it!

Robbie: When _he_ became a _she_?

Cat: No silly, it used to be Mary, but we already had an uncle named Mary and people kept getting them mixed up.

Tori: Ok, so open your package let's see it!

Cat opens the package and inside is the most beautiful doll that anyone has ever seen, and it looks exactly like Cat.

Tori: Wow, Cat; that is one beautiful doll!

Andre: It really is.

Robbie: Sure is, Rex what do you think of Cat's new doll?

Rex is just staring with his mouth open.

Tori: Uh oh, I think somebody _really_ likes Cat's new doll!

Robbie: Rex, are you ok?

Rex: Take me home Rob, I need a shower, a cold one!

Tori: Wow, I haven't seen Rex that flustered in a long time.

Andre: Yeah the last time was when you kissed him before the sleepover at Sikowitz' house.

Tori: Really was trying to forget that, Andre!

Andre: So little red, have you thought of a name for your doll?

Cat: I think I will name her Sarah, after my uncle.

Tori: I am sure he would appreciate that.

They finished their lunch and went back to class and for the rest of the day Cat and Sarah were inseparable.

Each class that Cat was in with Robbie and Rex, two things were noticeable. The first was that Robbie and Cat sat very near each other, and second, Rex was remarkably quiet all day, even in Sikowitz class.

The next day the gang started arriving for school. Tori and Trina came in together, Beck and Jade arrived together (yes they probably spent the night with each other), and then Andre showed up. Cat arrived, bringing Sarah with her.

Tori: Hey Cat, how are you and Sarah today?

Cat: Hi Tori, just great; Sarah met all of my other little friends at home and they seem to be getting along very well.

Tori: I am sure they are, hey has anyone seen Robbie?

At that, Robbie comes rushing through the door with Rex. Rex is dressed in a suit and is carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Robbie: Sorry we are late everyone, Rex insisted on stopping off at the florist.

Tori: Hey Robbie, wow, Rex what is the special occasion and who are the flowers for?

Robbie: (whispers) I think he is trying to impress Sarah.

Tori: Ooh, Rex has got the hots for Sarah; that is so cute. Hey Cat, can you and Sarah come over here a moment?

Cat: (Bounding over like a puppy dog) Sure Tori, what?

Tori: I think that Rex would like to talk to Sarah.

Cat: (whispers), Tori, Sarah is a doll, she can't speak.

Tori: (whispering too), Yeah, and Rex is a puppet, play along!

Tori: Rex is there something you wanted to say to Sarah?

Rex: (almost shyly). Sarah, I brought you some flowers.

Cat holds Sarah up close to Rex and uses Sarah's hand to take the flowers from Rex. Sarah then leans forward and gives Rex a "kiss" on the cheek. Rex spins his head around and buries his face in Robbie's chest shyly.

Cat: (for Sarah), Thank you, Rex, that was so sweet.

Rex: You're Welcome

Rex buries his head in Robbie's shoulder again. It sounds as if he is saying something to Robbie.

Robbie: Ok, I'll ask. Sarah, Rex wants to know if he can sit with you when we have class together.

Cat: (as Sarah), I would be delighted, sir!

The next class was Sikowitz class and Robbie and Cat put Rex and Sarah into a seat together in the front of the room then took seats right next to them.

Everyone else arrived for class and filled in the remained of seats.

Exactly on the hour Sikowitz stumbled into the room: He threw his back pack on the stage and then settled in to begin.

Sikowitz: Ok everyone; today is going to be a busy day. We are going to wrap up improvisation and begin a new section on….

Sikowitz voice trailed off. He looked at Robbie and then over to Rex, and then he looked at Cat and over to Sarah. Rex and Sarah looked like miniature versions of Robbie and Cat.

Sikowitz; Robbie, Cat who, I mean how, I mean what… No, No it's happening again….

Sikowitz ran out the door.

Andre: I wonder what the new section was going to be about.

Robbie: I wonder what was wrong with Sikowitz.

Cat: He was looking very strange.

Rex: I always thought he was a fruitcake!

Cat: So what do we do now?

Rex: Maybe we could find a nice quiet corner of the library and study for a while, hmm Sarah?

Cat: Rex! Sarah is not that kind of doll!

Robbie: Cat, we could go and chaperone them, you know to make sure nothing bad happens.

Rex: Great, then who is going to chaperone Robbie?

Andre: Well I suppose we could all go then.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a long table in the library. Sitting at the table in order is Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat. Next to Cat are Rex and Sarah.

Andre: Hey Cat, are you keeping an eye on those two down there?

Cat: They are fine; I think they are just holding hands.

Tori: That is so sweet!

Jade: Oh, come on, Rex is a puppet and Sarah is a doll. What can they do?

Robbie: Don't call him a puppet!

Rex: The wicked witch there is right about one thing though, Sarah is a doll!

Jade: Come on Rex, what kind of a girlfriend is she? She is pretty but she never says anything.

Rex: The kind that Beck would probably like.

Jade starts to get up and go towards Rex but Beck holds her and sits her down.

Jade: Are you going to let him talk to me like that, do something!

Beck kisses her deeply for a few moments. Jade melts and sits down forgetting all about Rex.

Robbie: Could you guys not do that in front of Rex and Sarah, we don't want them to get ideas.

Andre: I think they already have an idea, look.

Everyone looks and it appears that Rex is actually kissing Sarah.

Robbie: Rex!

Rex: Keep it down would ya, Rob, some people are trying to get things done here.

Cat runs over and picks up Sarah to leave.

Cat: Come on Sarah, you need to get home before something happens.

Rex: Call me!

Robbie: Rex, what were you thinking, kissing Sarah like that?

Rex: I was thinking that one of us should get some before we die, and it sure doesn't look like it will ever be you!

Robbie: I will some day, I am just waiting.

Rex: Waiting for what, a new species to evolve?

Robbie: No, I am waiting for the girl I like to like me back; right now she doesn't think of me in that way.

Rex: What a surprise!

Andre: This girl wouldn't happen to be about 5' 2" tall and have red hair.

Robbie: (sighs) yes.

Tori: Robbie, have you ever told Cat how you feel about her?

Robbie: Well, kind of, a couple of weeks ago when Andre asked us to sing a song to Beck about why his car smelled of urine.

Andre: Well, what happened?

Robbie: She told me I was gross!

Jade: Wow, what did you say to her!

Robbie: I asked her if we could make out sometime!

Jade: Well, it's honest.

Tori: Robbie, you can't say something like that do a girl you are trying to date for the first time.

Jade to Tori: How long to you usually expect a guy to wait?

Tori: At least the third….wait we are not talking about me.

Jade: We could be; you have had as much luck dating as Robbie.

Beck: Ok, can we get back to trying to help Robbie?

Robbie: Beck you and Jade have been going together a long time, what is your secret into finding your way to a girl's heart.

Tori: In Jade's case a wooden stake and a hammer come to mind.

Jade flashes a scathing look to Tori.

Beck: First, talk to her and get to know her. Then when you know her well enough, bring her little presents or just do thoughtful little things for her. Then ask her out to dinner or a movie and see how it goes from there.

Robbie: Is that how you and Jade got together.

Jade: Noooo

Robbie: Well then, how?

Beck: I told you, you have to find out about the girl and what she likes. In Jades case we met one day when I was closing my locker and accidentally cut myself.

Robbie: Oh and Jade administered first aid?

Beck: No, she licked it until it stopped bleeding.

Tori: Ewww gross

Beck: It took about twenty minutes.

Jade: and after that, he was mine!

Tori: (very softly), wooden stake and a hammer.

Jade: (Seductively), you know Tori, maybe I have been too hard on you; you really have a lovely throat!

Tori: Gulp!

Rex: Can we get back to Robbie, so he and Cat can hook up and Sarah and I can get together.

Jade: Rex, Robbie is a person, sort of, but you are only a puppet, how can you date.

Rex: You don't know what I got!

Tori: It's kind of true Rex, I mean Robbie and Cat are flesh and blood, but you and Sarah are, well, wood.

Rex: You obviously have never heard the old expression!

Andre: What old expression?

Rex: Once you go wood, nothing else is as good!

Andre: I hadn't heard that one.

Beck: You do know a few things about Cat, she loves to sing and act, and she loves candy!

Tori: That's right, and she did hug you and kiss you at Christmas when you gave her the cotton candy present.

Robbie: That's right, and she probably would have gone to the prom with me if I had only asked her before Tug.

Tori: Prome.

Beck: See, there you go, start out by asking her out to dinner sometime, then maybe take her to a movie. Just go slowly, don't try to force things.

Rex: and make sure she brings Sarah so we can double.

Robbie: Ok, thanks guys I will give it a try.

Beck: Good luck Robbie.

Tori: Just be yourself, Robbie, you will do fine.

Jade: Just remember that Cat is my friend, you try anything with her and I will find you and make you regret it!

Tori: Wow, Jade you really do care about someone other than yourself!

Jade: Did I mention what a nice throat you have…?

Beck: Be nice Jade; if you are good, maybe I will cut myself again for you.

Jade: Don't tease me!

,


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie arrived at Hollywood Arts the next day full of hope and ambition. Today was going to be the big day; he was doing to ask Cat out on a date. Robbie had planned on taking her to Nozu for dinner and then the local theater was having a Walt Disney film fest that he knew Cat would enjoy.

Robbie waited by his locker with Rex, while the rest of his classmates arrived at school.

Andre: Hey Robbie, today is the big day, huh? Good luck...

Tori: All right, Robbie, looking good.

Beck: Remember, take things slow; don't try to force anything.

Trina: What are you all dressed up for? Is there a geek convention in town?

Jade: Remember, Robbie, take care of Cat, or else! Oh, but if she does slap you for any reason and draws blood, call me!

Finally Cat walked in the door and made her way to her locker.

Robbie: Hello Cat!

Cat: Oh hi Robbie.

Rex: Hey, where is Sarah today?

Cat: Sarah wanted to stay home today and rest. I think its jet lag!

Robbie: Oh that is too bad. Do you think she will feel better this afternoon?

Cat: I think so; she just needs a little rest, why?

Robbie: Well, I wanted to know if you would go out with me to dinner and a Disney Film Festival tonight.

Cat: Ok, I would love to!

Rex: Robbie!

Robbie: Oh, and Rex wanted to know if you could bring Sarah, sort of as a double date.

Cat: I think that could be arranged, Rex.

Robbie: So I will pick both of you up after school today.

Cat: Kay, Kay.

Cat walks away.

Robbie: I did it Rex. I got a date with Cat!

Rex: Just don't screw it up, Rob; both of our futures depend on it.

Robbie: Rex, stop it! You know I don't do well under pressure...

Rex: It is just dinner and a movie with Cat; even you should not be able to mess that up!

From that point on, Robbie's day seemed to fly by. Lunch time came and went, along with some more good natured teasing from his friends and veiled threats from Jade. Before Robbie knew it, classes were over and he was home changing and getting ready for his date.

Rex: Rob, do these socks go with these pants and this shirt?

Robbie: Yes Rex, you look great. How about me? How do I look?

Rex: Are ascots still in fashion?

Ronnie: Yes, Rex, some things are timeless.

Rex: You mean worthless.

Robbie: Look, can you just try to be nice this evening? If the two of us are arguing the girls may feel awkward and want to leave.

Rex: As long as you doesn't act like an idiot.

Robbie and Rex finished getting ready and then Robbie borrowed his parent's Volvo to go and pick up their dates. (He had previous experience with Tori and his pedal driven car.)

Robbie and Rex arrived at Cat's house and rand the bell. Within moments, Cat answered. She was wearing a pretty aquamarine dress with matching shoes, and Sarah was dressed in a similar outfit; obviously reflecting Cat's costume making skills.

Robbie: Wow Cat, you look beautiful tonight.

Rex: So do you Sarah.

Cat: Thank you, you guys look great too, are ascots still in style?

Rex: That's what I said.

Robbie: They are timeless.

Robbie then escorted Cat to the car. He opened the door for her and got her settled, and then put Sarah and Rex in the back seat and strapped them in.

It was a short distance to Nozu's and they were there quickly. They got out of the car and went in to the desk,

Robbie: Hi Mrs. Kim, I have a reservation for 4 this evening.

Mrs. Kim: I have a table all ready for you over her. (She whispers to Robbie) You brought your wallet this time didn't you?

Robbie: (whispers back) yes Mrs. Kim; there won't be any problem tonight.

Mrs. Kim: Are you expecting the other two people shortly?

Robbie: No we are all here!

Mrs. Kim: but that one is a puppet and she is a doll!

Robbie: He prefers to be called a "Person of Wood".

Mrs. Kim: Will they be having sushi too?

Robbie: No, they will probably order off your international menu.

Mrs. Kim: and what do "Persons of Wood" eat?

Robbie: Well, he loves Fish and _Chips_, with _Birch_ Beer, and _Maple Walnut_ Ice cream for dessert

Mrs. Kim: Ok then. I will be back to check on you all.

Cat: Is it true that you and Tori had to work here the other day?

Robbie: Yes, I had forgotten my wallet, and Tori left hers in her knapsack, but today I am prepared.

Cat: Oh good, I would hate to miss the movie.

Robbie and Cat (and Rex and Sarah); had a nice dinner filled with pleasant chat and small talk. Even Rex was on his best behavior. When it was over, Robbie paid the check and they drove the short distance to the theater.

Cat: Thank you Robbie; that was a wonderful dinner.

Robbie: You are so welcome; Rex and I enjoyed it too.

Cat: I am so excited about the movie, I have seen them all but I can never get enough of them.

Robbie: I agree, some films are just classics and _The Little Mermaid, _is definitely one.

Robbie: Do you or Sara want any popcorn or soda?

Cat: I think we are still full from dinner, I don't know when I will be able to eat again.

Robbie: Sushi can be filling.

They went up to the ticket window,

Robbie: Four tickets for the Disney Festival, two adults and two children please.

The four entered the theater, Robbie and Cat sat next to each other and Rex and Sarah sat next to Cat.

Robbie: Remember you guys, no hanky panky during the movie.

Rex: Who says things like that? Hanky Panky?

Robbie: It is a legitimate expression!

Rex: sure back in the 40's and 50's

Robbie: Just sit quietly and enjoy the film.

Rex: Can we hold hands?

Robbie: If it is ok with Sarah.

Cat: You can hold my hand if you want to Robbie.

Robbie: Oh, ok, thanks cat.

Robbie reached out and took Cat's hand and they stayed that way for the duration of the movie.

When it was over, they got up to leave.

Cat: That was so much fun, I just love Ariel.

Robbie: She does make the movie.

Robbie dove back to Cat's house.

Cat: I would invite you in Robbie, but it is very late and we have school tomorrow.

Robbie: I understand, I just wanted to say thank you Cat, I had a wonderful evening.

Cat: I did too, Robbie.

Cat reached up and gave Robbie a quick kiss on the cheek.

Cat: Goodnight Robbie, Good night Rex.

Robbie: Cat, do you think we could go out again sometime?

Cat: I would like that very much; I'll talk to you in school.

Robbie: Ok, then

Cat closed the door and Robbie and Rex walked back to the car.

Robbie: Well I think this was a really good evening.

Rex: Yes, I have to admit, even you didn't mess it up.

Robbie: The best part is that she said we could go out again.

Rex: This could be the start of something great.


End file.
